1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display apparatus including a liquid crystal is layer interposed between two transparent substrates. The LCD adjusts light transmittance of each pixel by driving the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
In a vertical alignment mode (VA), liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned when the electric field is applied between two substrates and the light is transmitted through the liquid crystal molecules, resulting in displaying images. Among VA LCDs, a patterned vertical alignment mode (PVA) LCD forms a plurality of liquid crystal domains to align liquid crystal molecules in various directions using a patterned transparent electrode, thereby improving the viewing angle of the LCD. However, in the case of the PVA LCD, the aperture ratio is lowered due to the patterned transparent electrode.